


Episodes

by jaderiever



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Indonesia!AU, Sinetron, opera sabun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: cerita sedih seiko; dia terlalu sibuk mencoba mencintai dirinya sendiri. cerita sedih shintaro; dia terlalu mencintai seiko, lebih-lebih dari dirinya sendiri.





	1. episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> maklumkanlah tulisan gaje ini, udah lama nggak nulis cerita, jadi narasinya kagok dan patah-patah. maafin diksinya kalau kayak robot, tadi pas baca udah banyak yang diubah-ubah tapi aku masih tak kuasa. kalau waktu senggang sama yakin, pasti diedit lagi supaya lebih ngalir. rikuesan tante Ui katanya mau cerita seiko kena baby blue. berhubung feelnya ga dapet melulu, yaudah mau nulis cerita sedih aja buat mereka berdua :)

Kamar mandi itu lebih lega dari kamar apartemen Shintaro. Bagi sebagian orang mungkin kekayaan Seiko terlalu hiperbolis nan surealis, tapi apa daya itu salah satu daya tarik yang membuat Shintaro jatuh cinta. Lelaki itu kini mendekatkan gagang shower kecil ke arah kepala Seiko. Begitu deras air hangat menyembur, busa-busa shampoo terbilas dari rambut merah milik pacarnya.

“Shin, sudah, ah. Kepalaku pusing,” keluh Seiko membiarkan Shintaro membersihkan sela-sela rambutnya dengan teliti. Dia sendiri sibuk memainkan gelembung-gelembung, menuangkan habis isi sabun cair beraroma terapi.

“Sabar sebentar, rambutmu jadi kusut.” Shintaro menggulung lengan kemejanya semakin tinggi. Dia paling menikmati melapisi rambut Seiko dengan kondisioner. Ketika rambut tersebut kering, Shintaro yang menikmati wangi bunga awet dan menguar dari pucuk kepala Seiko.

“Shin.”

Shintaro menyerah. Dia menaruh gagang shower di gantungan, dan mulai membalurkan minyak zaitun di bahu Seiko—jari-jari panjang Shintaro pandai sekali melemaskan otot-otot Seiko yang setiap hari kaku karena AC dan terjebak di antara tumpukan dokumen dan angka.

Setiap hari Jumat, malam, Shintaro punya tugas sendiri untuk memandikan Yang Mulia Putri Seiko. Si cantik bermata merah itu orangnya eksentrik, posesif, dan tidak mau mengalah. Kecuali jika Shintaro tidak ada shift mendesak di rumah sakit, Shintaro pasti berada di kamar mandi Seiko menjadi dayang pribadi—memandikan, menyikat, menggosok, sampai memakaikan baju bagi Seiko. Kebetulan Shintaro orangnya maso, dia melihat tawaran Seiko sebagai kesempatan bagus untuk menyalurkan hasrat ingin menjadi teknisi kecantikan di salon tapi apadaya seluruh anggota keluarganya menentang. Ya sudahlah.

Shintaro melepas apron dari tubuhnya setelah melihat mata Seiko terpejam keenakan. Jangan bayangkan mereka melakukan kegiatan yang lain—posisinya Shintaro akan duduk di pinggiran bak mandi lengkap dengan seragam dokter, sementara Seiko menenggelamkan diri di antara kelopak kembang tujuh rupa, air susu dan madu, dan uap wangi dari chamomile.

“Sei, bangun, yuk. Tidurnya di kamar saja, ya?”

Seiko masih enggan bergerak. “Angkat aku.”

Ya Tuhan. Shintaro mengeluh dalam hati, sambil meraih tangan Seiko dan memboyong tubuh basah itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

“Sebel, ya?”

“Iya.”

“Gapapa sebel, yang penting pakaikan aku baju.”

Shintaro mengeluh lagi karena dia lupa bawa baju ganti.

.

.

Seiko terbangun dari tidurnya. Piyama bergambar kucing yang dipilihkan Shintaro lebih cocok dipakai anak SMP ketimbang Seiko yang sudah menginjak umur dua puluh lima. Dengkuran lembut Shintaro membuat Seiko terjaga.

_Padahal kamu tiap minggu itu mandiin aku, loh, Shin?_

_Apa tubuhku_

_Betul-betul_

_Seperti anak SMP?_

Seiko mengerang dalam hati.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Shintaro terbangun dengan setengah nyawa masih tertahan di awang-awang.

“Shin, kamu mau punya anak berapa?”

“Satu juga cukup.”

Lalu siang harinya, Shintaro heran kenapa tiba-tiba banyak paket berdatangan dari online shop. Isinya bermacam-macam. Ada jamu subur. Jamu temulawak. Gel teh hijau? Ginseng merah? Siapa yang sakit flu, pikir Shintaro. Seiko meninggalkan pesan kalau dia sedang pergi ke suatu klinik kecantikan.

 _Padahal sudah cantik._ Shintaro merenung di dapur. _Apalagi yang mau diubah?_

Shintaro menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Membayangkan Seiko dengan tubuh seseksi Angelina Jolie malah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

.

“Um, jadi, Sei, kau mau menikah denganku?”

Shintaro sudah susah payah berlutut. Mereka ada di kamar apartemen Shintaro, sengaja lelaki jangkung itu berpakaian rapi. Jas hitam necis, lengkap dengan kotak beludru hitam di tangannya. Karena Seiko orang yang spesial, maka cincinnya harus spesial pula. Tahu betul kekasihnya mandi uang setiap hari, maka Shintaro perlu mencari alasan filosofis yang mampu menaklukan hati batu Seiko. Mata cincinnya dari opal.

Kalau ditanya mengapa? _Karena kamu mampu menyedotku black hole~ hiks maaf, Seiko. Aku garing dan hanya menonton OVJ saja—maafkan aku. Pokoknya aku bosan dengan intan, atau batu safir. Karena merah campur hijau warnanya tidak jelas, jadi aku pilih batu opal karena kombinasi warna rambutmu dengan cincin ini terlihat sangat elegan. AAAH!_

Tapi kenyataannya, Seiko senyum-senyum sendiri tanpa melempar pertanyaan pada Shintaro.

“Pakaikan cincinnya! Kok diam saja?”

Shintaro mengedip. Barusan Seiko sekilas terlihat seperti Duchess of Cambridge—buru-buru lelaki itu memasang si cincin dan ternyata pas di jari manis Seiko.

Oh, sudah jelas, Shintaro setiap hari menciumi jemari kekasihnya dengan cermat, apapula ukuran tubuh Seiko yang tidak dihapal Shintaro? Mulai dari panjang dan lebar kaki, ukuran pinggul dan pinggang, sampai pertumbuhan ukuran cup bra Seiko yang ternyata menunjukkan grafik stagnan selama delapan tahun belakangan. Alasan kesehatan pun digunakan Shintaro ketika Seiko penasaran apa gunanya punya catatan perinci seperti itu.

“Kenapa kamu tanya begitu, hmm?

Mata hijau Shintaro membulat. Nada Seiko barusan mengingatkan Shintaro pada seorang legenda yang memegang tambuk kekuasaan absolut selama tiga puluh dua tahun. _Ya, kirain, Sei, kau tidak suka terikat pernikahan. Maksudku… kau ‘kan orangnya agak liberalis tapi konservatif._

“Aku ‘kan sudah jelas mau sama kamu.”

“Aku peduli tentangmu, perasaanmu—aku tidak mau disebut pecundang, y-ya!”

“Siapa yang bilang pecundang?” tanya Seiko lagi, melihat-lihat tangannya yang dihiasi perhiasan. Shintaro sering menghadiahinya kalung, jam tangan, anting, sampai gelang kaki. Tapi kalau cincin rasanya berbeda, ya. Senyum Seiko makin melebar.

“Orang-orang… tidak ada lelaki yang tidak melamar perempuan yang mau dia nikahi….”

“Iya, aku tahu kok kamu jantan.”

“H-huh?!”

“Kau bisa menghamiliku, ‘kan? Yasudah. Tidak ada pertanyaan.”

Kedua tangan Seiko menangkup pipi Shintaro. Hmm, pasti melamar begini bikin Shintaro frustrasi. Buktinya, dagu lelaki itu belum sepenuhnya dicukur rapi. Seiko mundur, tidak jadi mencium bibir calon suaminya. Geli.

“Jadi… kita menikah ‘kan?” Shintaro gelagapan. “S-sei?”

Seiko menggigit pelan bibir Shintaro. “Ya, besok juga bisa, Shintaro.”

.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka baru seumur jagung. Sempat jadi topik hangat di acara gosip panas televisi, lebih daripada pernikahan Raffi dan Gigi. Sore-sore, Seiko pulang ke rumah, sudah ada Shintaro di dapur, lengkap dengan apron. Wanita berambut merah itu melangkah ringan, efek imajiner bunga-bunga mawar bermekaran bicara lebih banyak tentang suasana hatinya. Meskipun kombinasi Shintaro dengan dapur artinya akan ada masakan di bawah garis layak santap, Seiko tetap memeluk suaminya dari belakang.

“Tebak, aku senang kenapa.” Seiko mengayun-ngayun tubuh Shintaro. Dasar kurus. Dokter sih, gelar dan profesinya, tapi Shintaro benar-benar minim daging dan otot. Mungkin Seiko perlu menghubungi Momoi untuk rekomendasi pil protein. Untuk menambah berat badan.

“Hmm.” Shintaro mengecilkan api kompor. Dia mengecek ke belakang, menempelkan punggung tangan di kening Seiko. Sehat. Positif waras. Belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Masih senang dengan sikap manis dari istrinya yang biasa asam-asam pedas. “Bursa saham stabil.”

“Oh, Shintaro, aku tidak semata duitan seperti itu.” Seiko agak sadis orangnya, dia meremas punggung Shintaro dengan kuku-kukunya. Kepala Shintaro tertunduk, meringis nyeri.

“Ampun, Lady Seiko…”

“Biasanya suka…?”

“I-itu beda cerita, suasana, dan konteksnya, ya!”

Seiko pun makin gemas. “Ayo tebak dong….”

“Kurva stabil ‘kan bukan berarti uang saja… tapi banyak faktor yang lain ‘kan?”

Seiko cemberut. “Misalnya?”

“Pegawaimu jadi lebih semangat bekerja, produktivitas meningkat, tawaran kerja sama banyak, dan kau makin senang perusahaanmu stabil, dan artinya mungkin kita bisa ambil cuti panjang.”

Bagian terakhir dari kalimat Shintaro mengurangi rasa sebalnya. Seiko masih belum menyerah.

“Tebak lagi. Yang lain.”

“Ada toko sup tahu yang enak dan baru?”

“Shin!” Seiko melepaskan pelukannya. Shintaro berbalik setelah memasukkan hati-hati potongan sayur ke dalam panci. Dia mau buat sup tahu—barusan sudah mengunduh video tutorial dari Youtube. Plus, Shintaro sudah print resep sup tahu yang dianggap terbaik dari blog kuliner milik Chef Juna. Sebelum menyetir mobil ke rumah, lelaki itu menghabiskan dua jam di supermarket, hanya untuk membedakan yang mana bayam yang mana sawi.

Bagi dokter syaraf, membedakan benang-benang tipis di kepala lebih mudah daripada menghadapi istri yang rewel dan banyak mau macam Seiko. Shintaro mendorong trolinya ke kasir, dan sadar hari itu dia belanja banyak barang yang tidak dibutuhkan. Terpaksa dia pakai kartu debit istrinya demi membeli mainan bebek-bebekan. Cancer katanya hari ini sedang sial sesial-sialnya.

“Ayo, tebak, dong! Aku istrimu!”

Shintaro mengerjap. Ada penekanan pada kata _istri._ Baiklah… Shintaro sudah membayar langganan listrik dan internet, jadi tidak ada diskon kejutan. Seiko tidak membawa tas belanja baju atau makanan, jadi jelas bukan keduanya. Tetapi, Shintaro melihat ada amplop seukuran A3 di meja makan. Ding! Bohlam lampu menyala di atas kepalanya.

“Kau hamil.” ujar Shintaro hati-hati.

“Nah!” Seiko bertepuk tangan puas. Rasanya lebih bangga daripada bikin CEO Neslette sujud sembah di hadapannya. “Kau tidak senang? Ha? Shin?!”

Shintaro diam. Bahunya barusan naik, kentara kaget. Lalu dia mengusapkan lengan pada ekor matanya.

“Kok nangis?”

“Tidak. Kukira aku tidak cukup jantan karena aku tidak bisa menghamilimu.”

Seiko terkekeh. Suaminya lucu sekali. Badannya boleh dibilang besar, kaku, dan kikuk. Tapi cuma Seiko saja yang menyimpan rahasia tentang bagaimana Shintaro menutup pintu kamar dan seterusnya hanya Seiko seorang yang tahu kebenarannya.

“Dasar. Baru dua bulan, sih.”

Shintaro masih menolak dirinya menangis. “Ini karena bawang.”

“Dua bulan, ya?”

“Iya.”

“Berarti belum kelihatan mukanya, ya?”

“Shin.” Seiko berdecak. “Pokoknya kalau anak ini matanya merah sepertiku, dia harus jadi ahli waris Akashi Corp!”

“Kalau warna matanya hijau sepertiku?”

“Jadi ahli waris Akashi Corp juga!”

“Kalau heterokrom?”

“Hmm.” Tangan Seiko mengusap-usap dagu. “Jadi ahli waris Akashi Corp. juga, sih.”

Gausah ngomong, sengguk Shintaro dalam sunyi. Toh, pada dasarnya harusnya Shintaro yang bermarga Akashi seandainya dia bukan kepala keluarga. _Seiko, aku sayang kamu…_

Daritadi Shintaro sibuk menangis. Membayangkan Seiko menggendong bayi adalah impian sucinya, tetapi imajinasi visualnya terkesan lebih abstrak daripada lukisan Raden Saleh saat sesi Uka-Uka, apalagi memikirkan kemungkinan Seiko mengajari anak mereka cara bermain billiard sungguh merupakan imajinasi terindah yang pernah Shintaro punya. Maka dari itu, airmatanya banjir, meleleh, sampai-sampai Seiko mengeluarkan saputangan Chanel dan mengelap wajah lengket si suami.

Seiko mengintip wastafel dan talenan. Semuanya sudah direbus, cucian piring bersih. Dasar tsundere. “Kau berencana menamakannya siapa?”

“Uhn—hiks—aku mau nama dia Mamiko.”

“Hm. Aku mau dia punya nama Madara. Midorima Madara.”

“Terserah, Nyonya Seiko saja.” Midorima menarik Seiko ke dalam pelukannya. Untung sudah mandi, jadi harum sabun maskulin menyapa Seiko hangat. “Asal jangan Midorima Tobi, aku tidak keberatan.”

“Baiklah, berarti kesepakatannya Midorima Erwin Smith.”

Shintaro manggut-manggut.

“Kalau perempuan Mamiko.” Tegas Shintaro.

“Kenapa harus Mamiko?”

“Aku suka baca Gekkan Shoujo.” Seiko mengusap pipi Shintaro yang basah, masih penasaran alasan dari suaminya yang agak pemalu dan sensitif. Seiko membimbing Shintaro duduk ke kursi, agaknya dia rasa ada yang salah dengan peran mereka. Yang hamil siapa, ya. “Mamiko anak baik dan ramah. Aku mau punya yang seperti itu.”

“Oh, okay.”

Seiko diam karena Shintaro mendadak lompat ke toilet. Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar suara muntahan Shintaro dan flush toilet berulang-ulang.

.

.

“Jadi, aku mau namanya Indra Natadiredja.” Seiko berbalik ke arah Shintaro yang kini terbaring tak berdaya. Gejala morning sickness pindah semua ke dalam tubuh Shintaro—setiap pagi, Seiko mengurut punggung lebar si mata hijau dengan balsam. Bayi yang ada di kandungannya seolah punya kekuatan magis—memindahkan mual sehingga Shintaro bisa membuktikan dia termasuk golongan pria sabar, mapan, dan setia.

“Wah, dewa dari India.”

“Atau Susanoo saja, ya?”

“Badai seperti ibunya. Kenapa tidak dinamai Mamiko saja?”

Rupanya Shintaro belum mau menyerah. Lelaki itu berbalik menyamping, membelai rambut terang Seiko. _Dasar cabe,_ pikir Shintaro, _tapi aku cinta._

Sementara Seiko menikmati belaian Shintaro, _dasar timun,_ pikir si perempuan, _untung aku sayang._

“Midorima Mamiko, Akashi Seiko, dan Midorima Shintaro.” Seiko mengetes nama anggota keluarganya. Terdengar enak. Ketukan rimanya sesuai. “Aku setuju.”

“Kalau ternyata kembar?”

“Hmm…” Shintaro mematikan lampu dan menarik selimut. Seiko menaruh buku di nakas, dan mulai menyusup di leher si rambut hijau. “Mamiko dan Toshiro.”

“Toshiro dari?”

“Ada karakter yang pandai bermain pedang, bermata hijau, dan pengendali es. Sangat kuat. Pokoknya di cerita dia jadi kapten pasukan.”

“Oke.” Tumben Seiko tidak mendebat. Pasti seharian di kantor menguras tenaganya sampai tidak bersisa. Biasanya Shintaro jadi pihak serba salah, dan Seiko jadi pihak selalu benar. Kalau Seiko salah, balik lagi ke peraturan pertama. Akashi Seiko maksum, alias tidak pernah salah.

“Hmm… Akashi Toshiro bagaimana?”

“Aku suamimu.”

“Iya, Midorima Toshiro oke juga.”

Tapi Shintaro tidak bilang, Toshiro yang ia maksud orangnya pendek. Lebih baik mencegah perang dunia sebelum rumah ini dibom molotov oleh kekuasaan Akashi Corporation dan Shintaro akan kehilangan cintanya—dipikir-pikir apa, ya, yang membuatnya ingin menikahi perempuan macam Seiko? Dengkuran Seiko mengundang senyum Shintaro. Dia melepaskan kacamata, dan ikut menyusul istrinya ke alam mimpi.

Baru pertama kali ia menang melawan argumen Seiko. Itu pun kondisinya Seiko sedang manja-manjanya, hamil, dan kelelahan. Kalau sedang berada di puncak rantai makanan, ah sudahlah. Shintaro pasrah saja—terserah, biar Seiko yang mempermainkan takdir dan nasibnya.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama mereka berasal di kantin kampus.

Midorima Shintaro, anak kedokteran. Kariernya diramalkan akan lebih terang dari bintang-bintang, wajahnya tampan, dan selalu menjadi andalan pemain basket antar fakultas.

Sempurna?

Ada yang lebih.

Akashi Seiko, anak ekonomi. Kariernya sudah pasti lebih cemerlang dari matahari, cantik, manis, dikenal jenius, dan didaulat sebagai _the next invisible hand_ dalam dunia bisnis.

Sempurna? Sudah pasti.

Sayang, dua-duanya masihlah manusia. Kalau keduanya turunan dewi khayangan, maka patutlah seluruh semesta berdemo atas ketidakadilan pembagian jatah hak hidup—Seiko aman secara finansial, dan Shintaro aman secara emosional.

Pasalnya, Seiko seringkali kecewa ketika berpacaran. Katakanlah, dia pernah menjalin kasih dengan dua orang, namanya Nijimura Shuuzou dan Aomine Daiki. Dengan orang pertama, kisah cinta mereka harus berakhir dengan terhormat. Shuuzou pergi ke Amerika untuk mengurus ayahnya yang dirawat di rumah sakit. Hati Seiko waktu itu berguguran.... karena Shuuzou bilang dia sudah tak mencintai Seiko lagi—karena Seiko… bukan wanita idamannya. Dengan orang kedua, Seiko sempat mengira petualangannya tamat. Daiki jauh dari lelaki yang selama ini mampir di kehidupannya. Daiki tidak peduli kata orang, tidak tertata seperti Shuuzou, dan selalu punya kejutan. Meskipun Seiko sering sumpah-serapah dengan wajah datar sampai semi-datar karena ya, Daiki itu bandel—selengean—berantakan—tetapi Seiko pernah jatuh cinta pada korban kejahatan genosidanya sendiri. Kisah cinta terlarang? Jelas. Bayangkan penganut ideologi ras Arya bertemu dengan orang seperti Daiki? Sampai akhirnya Daiki meninggalkannya untuk berpacaran dengan perempuan lain. Seiko patah hati. Dia tidak menangis. Tetapi tubuhnya mengering, kurus seperti tangkai pohon yang meranggas. Daiki meninggalkannya untuk Horikita Mai—dan perempuan itu berdada penuh.

Sejak saat itu, Seiko terobsesi untuk punya berat badan ideal.

Kantin kampus kedokteran unik. Label informasi kandungan gizi setiap menu makanan dipasang di kaca-kaca konter. Seiko memilih menu paling tinggi kolesterol dan lemak—telur puyuh balado, dan bebek panggang. Selera makannya padahal rendah, tapi hari ini Seiko ingin menyuntik lemak di lengan kaki dan tangannya yang mungil. Sialnya, selama Seiko menunggu antrian, ia melihat ada timbangan berat badan ditaruh di samping wastafel umum.

Gadis itu melepaskan diri dari antrian, dan menyambangi si timbangan berat badan.

Dia baru tahu ada kertas berisi informasi berat badan ideal. Tinggi 155 berarti 45 kg. Dan Seiko berharap dia bisa kena angka tersebut, malah lebih.

Sayangnya, jarum timbangan berhenti, tidak mau bergerak dari angka 37. Seiko menginjak-injak timbangan beberapa kali sampai seseorang menahan kedua tangannya dari belakang.

“Ini barang umum, loh.”

“Biarkan. Nanti aku ganti hari ini juga.”

“Bukan begitu. Kan sayang uangmu lebih baik dipakai makan.”

Seiko menarik tangannya, dan dia perlu mendongak untuk melihat orang yang sangat menginginkan bogeman mentah nihil daya darinya.

“Hmm, 37 kilograms?”

“Apa, ha? Mau komentar apa?!” Seiko menggigit bibir. Dia masih belum siap mendengar fakta dari orang lain, apalagi yang tidak ia kenal. “Aku memang kurus, ya aku tahu!”

“Ya, tidak apa-apa, sih. Banyak makan protein. Kupikir kau sengaja diet. Anak perempuan ‘kan selalu ingin kurus.” Kata si jangkung ini. Bulu matanya panjang.

Seiko mengedip dua kali.

“Aku tidak.” Seiko langsung menyambar. Agak malu tertangkap basah kelepasan emosi. “Hei, menurutmu badanku menyedihkan?”

Si laki-laki berkacamata tidak berpikir dulu sebelum menjawab.

“Tidak. Kau manis seperti itu. Memang kenapa?”

Dan Seiko, yang katanya dielu-elu sebagai perempuan berhati baja pun detik itu luluh lantak menjadi adonan bubur semen instan.

.

.

.

Tahu-tahu sembilan bulan berlalu. Shintaro yang pertama bertanya.

“Kau ada rasa… kontraksi, tidak?” Shintaro mengalungkan lengan di perut Seiko. Istrinya tengah mematut diri di depan cermin. Beberapa kali menekan-nekan bibir setelah dipulas oleh lipstick matte pilihan Shintaro. Warnanya merah bata. Penampilan Seiko sehari-hari biasanya modal lipgloss pink, jadi kali ini Shintaro bertanya-tanya, ada urusan sepenting apa sampai Seiko menggunakan make-up seperti ini?

“Mau kuantar ke rumah sakit sekarang?” Bibir Shintaro mengecup ubun-ubun Seiko penuh sayang. Pacarnya sekarang sudah resmi dicatat di kantor sipil setempat. Dari Seiko masih galak, sampai dadanya sebesar tomat, Shintaro kira rasa sayangnya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

“Hmm… belum, sih.” Jawaban singkat barusan memancing rasa curiga Shintaro. Dasar pria berbudi luhur, lelaki itu memilih menepis prasangka kepada istrinya. Mereka sudah menikah, Seiko berkali-kali mengatakan cinta. Dan mereka akan kedatangan anak pertama.

Apa yang kurang?

“Tapi anak kita, Sei. Dan kau juga. Aku lebih tenang kalau kau sekarang tidur di ruang rawat.”

“Dan meninggalkan rapat ini? Tidak.”

“Sei, ini sudah lewat dari seminggu perkiraan dokter, entahlah, firasatku hari ini anak kita akan lahir.”

Seiko menarik napas. Menepuk-nepuk pipi dengan blush-on. Seiko yang ini adalah Seiko yang berbeda—bagi Shintaro. “Aku ibunya.”

“Dan aku ayahnya.”

Shintaro masih mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh kekasihnya. Yang dingin itu tubuh Seiko, tubuhnya, atau AC yang terlalu kencang?

“Aku bisa tenang.” Ujar Seiko, mencium kening Shintaro. Ciuman itu ringan, seperti sayap kupu-kupu. Shintaro memandangi Seiko yang menatapnya dengan segenap perasaan asing—kenapa? Kenapa? “Kenapa kau tidak bisa, hmm, Shintaro?”

 

BERSAMBUNG

 

 

 


	2. episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wkkwkkkk maaf ya tante ui ini apdetnya lama. pasti aku dimaafin kan yaaa met baca pokoknya :*

Sejak lama, dukun online langganan Shintaro mewanti-wanti satu hal. wanita sagitarius, beriris merah, rambut merah, tinggi pas 160 cm, berkulit asia, dengan harta kekayaan melimpah, dan berinisial AS tidak akan bisa menjadi pasangan yang langgeng dengan Shintaro. katanya cancer dengan sagitarius, kepitingnya akan mati ditombak panah centaurus.

Shintaro menyipit, meragukan kekuatan dukun onlinenya yang mulai melemah. di mana-mana, berdasarkan kalkulator cinta, wanita beriris merah, berambut merah, tinggi pas 160 cm, berkulit asia, dengan harta kekayaan melimpah, dan berinisial AS kompatibel 100% dengan kehidupannya yang jauh dari kata nana-nini. karena ramalan psikolog pribadinya tidak menyenangkan hati, maka Shintaro pun menyudahi sesi konsultasi via yahuy messengernya. mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagi Shintaro untuk kembali percaya pada kalkulasi aplikasi gratisan di FB.

semuanya membahagiakan, dan mendukung keputusannya menyematkan cincin, menulis nama Akashi Seiko di buku nikah.

Shintaro, berpikir selurus itu. Sejujur itu. Senaif itu.

.

.

.

"Shin, aku ada kerjaan," aneh sekali gelagat Seiko. harus laporan segala dia punya pekerjaan. masalahnya, Shintaro menghayati peran sebagai pasangan yang baik, bertanya duluan bagaimana pagimu apakah sudah cukup indah untuk membuatmu terus bertahan hidup? lalu sekarang Seiko melanggar perannya. tidak masalah, tetapi ini semua datang tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan.

Seharusnya: Shintaro, coba bantu aku selesaikan laporan keuangan.

Kalau perintah barusan, Shintaro dengar dan taat laksanakan.

Makanya, patah-patah Shintaro menoleh, memastikan bahwa Seiko yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah kloningan sejenis di Black Orphan.

"Jadi... kalau aku tidak balas berarti aku sibuk."

sampai kapan istrinya yang hamil harus bekerja banting tulang bagai kuda (lumping?) Shintaro mengernyit, jelas-jelas mengutarakan rasa tidak suka. "Kenapa tidak istirahat saja di rumah..."

rumah mereka bisa dibilang sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan pendapatan penghuninya. Ruang tamu sederhana, dengan aksen minimalis. Obat-obatan dan peralatan medis berjajar di ruang tengah, berdampingan dengan medali emas berinisialkan A.S. setiap hari Shintaro merawatnya telaten, berharap Seiko menemukan kenyamanan dalam rumah yang mereka tinggali dan sesekali berpikir resign dari kantor untuk barang dua-tiga bulan.

Shintaro jadi ingat dia baru memesan dari toko online stroller bayi, dan beberapa pak popok. Seiko bilang beli nanti saja, _ah apa gara-gara ini Seiko marah?_

agaknya, Seiko, yang mungkin kontrol emosinya tengah terganggu banyak, mungkin oleh hormon, atau mungkin dengan urusan yang  _lain,_ hanya membalas singkat. "Tidak mau."

Shintaro hampir saja tersedak kopinya. maksudnya begini. pagi mereka identik dengan debat ala-ala harvard president election, sangat produktif, mampu menghasilkan lusinan solusi pemerintahan, tetapi itu semua diselingi Seiko yang manja dan banyak mau, minta dibuatkan roti selai atau nasi tim, dan kadang-kadang insiden pecah panci dari Shintaro yang gigih ingin mengabulkan semua permintaan kekasihnya. kira-kira, gambaran normal dari rumah berlantai dua ini seperti itu. bukan pagi yang kelam, kaku, diisi oleh denging sumbang televisi, dan Seiko yang tampak marah dan menghindari tatapan mata dari Shintaro. berapa putaran mereka selesaikan pagi ini--kejar-kejaran lirikan mata?

Shintaro tak suka mengada-ngada, berpikiran negatif jika Seiko, jika Seiko, punya tingkat probabilitas yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, sayang sekali Shintaro bahkan tidak sanggup. hanya sekadar membayangkannya saja.

Lalu, lelaki itu menetralkan sergapan rasa kecewa dengan membayangkan Seiko menggendong bayi mereka, dan Shintaro pun mau tak mau menahan senyum yang nyaris mengembang. Sebab, membayangkan keluarga kecil seperti ini bahkan melebihi ekspektasinya lebih dari profesi sebagai ahli syaraf terkemuka di kota. A… dan rumah ini akan ditempeli oleh stiker-stiker alfabet, Shintaro tak suka anak, namun sangat mencintai ide punya anak dengan Seiko.

Serius.

Jatuh cinta mampu mengubah sudut pandang, dan Shintaro kini terpaksa harus mengakuinya habis-habisan.

"Baiklah," lelaki itu legowo mengalah, mengambil stetoskop dari samping laci televisi. dia menghampiri Seiko, menempelkan pengeras suara di dada istrinya, dengan dalih mengecek kesehatan, padahal untuk menghitung dan menenangkan dirinya bahwa Seiko betulan emosional, bukan sedang berbohong. "Asal jangan kelelahan,"

Detak jantung yang stabil. Hitungannya barusan pelan-pelan, dan setiap detak dihitung Shintaro dengan cermat.  Shintaro mencuri kecupan ringan dari Seiko yang pendek, Seiko yang cuma setinggi dadanya, pelan-pelan. mencoba memancing haris berantakan sebagai ilustrasi pembenaran bahwa Seiko... masihlah Seiko... Seiko, Seikonya. Seiko Akashi, Seiko Midorima, Seiko yang mana saja, pokoknya Seiko yang Shintaro sayangi.

kabel stetoskop selalu bicara jujur.

Detak jantung yang stabil...

Shintaro melepaskan stetoskop dari telinga, dan pura-pura bergerak ke arah nakas di dapur, mengambil air hangat dan madu. padahal tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak memutar keran, berusaha membasuh matanya yang berkaca-kaca. oleh lelehan airmata begadang, oleh kemarahan Shintaro menemukan dokumennya berantakan, oleh Shintaro yang ternyata kalah (lagi-lagi) oleh Seiko.

Matanya bergerak turun, bulu matanya yang panjang merendah. Lelaki itu mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan karena malu dengan sikapnya barusan.

“Ma—maaf kalau kamu tak suka,” Shintaro mengumpulkan sisa nyawanya yang barusan berhamburan demi melihat Seiko tengah duduk manis di kursi, mengunyah potongan apel dan tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan sikap kikuk Shintaro.

“Santai. Seperti mencium orang lain saja.” Seiko tersenyum, mengulurkan potongan apel yang dingin, baru dikeluarkan dari lemari es. “Makanlah.”

“Ta—tapi…”

Seiko menarik Shintaro, mendudukkan suaminya di sofa, sementara ia meraih bangku tinggi, dan kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat. Warna hijau yang pekat dari iris mata Shintaro amatlah cantik, mungkin rupanya mirip batu zamrud kalau boleh dibilang, namun batu permata seringkali bertindak sebagai penghias, lebih baik disimpan dalam lemari. Jika dikenakan, semua orang hanya ingin memilikinya, dan Seiko paling tidak suka dengan ide seperti itu.

“Ssh…” gerakannya Seiko lembut ketika ia menghapus airmata dari bingkai lentik suaminya. Shintaro menangis lebih banyak, nihil sesenggukan. Airmatanya berjatuhan tanpa ada emosi penahan. Dia rindu sekali dengan Seiko, padahal mereka bertemu setiap hari. Tidur di kasur yang sama. “Kenapa menangis?”

Harus jawab apa sementara lidahnya kelu? Shintaro beku di tempat, menikmati belaian lembut dari Seiko. Sirkuit di otaknya macet, lampu lalu lintas kacau. Otak Shintaro korslet, tim waras dan tim perasaan saling sikut menyetir kendali akal sehatnya. Dia diam, terpekur sebentar memikirkan pertanyaan Seiko, namun kali ini dia tidak berpikir risiko dari ucapannya.

“Padahal aku bisa tahu—tahu suhu napasmu… kenapa aku tetap merasa jauh darimu?”

Jadi, ketika pagi hari Shintaro terbangun tanpa Seiko, di sampingnya, itu adalah hal yang baru. setidaknya bagi laki-laki seperti Shintaro yang baru pertama kali pacaran dan menikah hanya dengan satu orang. Shintaro buru-buru, masih dengan piyama motif piyo-piyo berlari ke dapur. mungkin Seiko sedang bikin pasta. tetapi tidak ada. Shintaro tahu tidak ada Seiko di kamar mandi. ini sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan Seiko, waktu yang sangat krusial bagi keduanya. apalagi Shintaro selama ini menjabat dua pekerjaan sekaligus, dokter syaraf sekaligus obgyn pribadi istrinya. 

Shintaro pun segera menelpon Seiko. Aduh, rasanya ada yang tidak beres. biasanya kalau Seiko pergi, Shintaro pasti dijahili habis-habisan sampai lelaki itu pasrah saja dijadikan hamba sahaya, lalu mengeluh kenapa tidurnya kurang, tapi bersyukur karena sebentar lagi anak mereka pertama lahir. dengan begitu, barangkali Shintaro punya teman seperjuangan menghadapi kediktatoran Seiko Akashi-Midorima. 

"Kemana?" sembur Shintaro panik. "Kamu di mana?"

Ada hening sebentar. "Di kantor,"

"Oh... syukurlah," nada lega Shintaro terdengar amat tulus. sampai wallpaper bunga di tembok ikut rapuh berjatuhan ke lantai. "Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?"

"Kasihan, kamu capek banget."

_Kasihan? Nggak salah, nih? Seiko?_

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit? Kontraksi? Ada siapa di situ? Sebastian? Aduh, jangan jauh-jauh dari rumah sakit, Seiko."

Ketawa Seiko dari seberang semakin mencurigakan. Shintaro hapal setengah mati harusnya reaksi natural Seiko adalah terkekeh ala Fir'aun III. bukan malah tertawa manis, lebih berbahaya dari sakarin seperti ini.

"Benar kamu baik-baik aja? Dollar nggak bikin empire Akashi jatuh 'kan? Aku siap menafkahimu dengan jiwa raga--nggak papa aku kerja bagai kuda--nggak papa, kamu istirahat aja dulu sampai selesai melahirkan, nggak papa--aku bakal jagain anak kita--" sempat bercanda, meracau, berusaha mencairkan suasana bekas semalam, Shintaro membawa dirinya ke hadapan kaca dan kedua matanya bengkak. Dia menangis. Dan Seiko memeluknya, dan berkata bahwa anak mereka nanti ikut sedih.

"Shintaro, tenang. Tarik napas."

Bagai mendengar sihir, Shintaro menarik napas. Keluarkan pelan. Kembungkan paru-paru, dan buang stress. Padahal Seiko yang bawa anak mereka ke sana kemari, hebatnya Shintaro yang menikmati setiap kontraksi istrinya. Namanya pasangan, harus saling berbagi,

Termasuk rasa sakit, bukan?

"Aku bukan anak-anak. Aku tahu sebentar lagi kita punya anak. Aku ada urusan, nanti aku telepon lagi, okay? Bye love."

Shintaro terduduk di meja makan. Mencelos. rasa-rasanya yang barusan bukan Seiko yang ia rela perjuangkan sampai mati. tapi Shintaro tahu yang menjawab barusan tetap Seiko yang bikin dia gila sampai ingin mati.

.

Shintaro menatap layarnya kembali. Seiko selalu meledeknya Ushiruko-chan, atau Megane Tsundere, bukan Love. Bukan… bukan…

.

.

"Wow," gelas berisi champagne itu bergoyang, "Gila... sampai gak tega dengernya." 

Seiko mengistirahatkan punggungnya di kursi. badannya terasa berat. kaki anaknya barusan menendang dinding perutnya. ingin sekali mencicipi anggur, tetapi dia ingat ada satu nyawa yang tengah asyik berputar-putar di dalam tubuhnya. alhasil perempuan itu meraih jus apel, membayangkan apa yang dia minum adalah dom perignon harian dari konter dapur. "Hmm, kau? gak tega? Serius, Daiki?"

Rumor jenis apapun, baik itu lama maupun baru akan sampai dan terhidang rapi di meja ketua OSIS SMA, Akashi Seiko. Perihal kabar Daiki si Pangeran Tega, entah datang dari mana sebutan pangeran bagi Aomine yang pernah emcnicipi menjadi korban kejahatan genosida dari Seiko, percayalah, kata tega, simpati dan empati, bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa kau temukan dan dengarkan dari seorang Aomine Daiki.

Aomine menenggak champagnenya cepat. "Hah... kau ini masih tidak berubah. Shintaro juga sama saja. Masih jadi hamba sahaya dari perempuan seperti kamu."

“Betulan Ratu Tega, hmm?” Aomine paling malas bermain kartu sarkas dengan Seiko. Jelas, semua jelas, karena Seiko bermain kartunya dengan rapi dan elegan, dan Aomine paling anti membuang waktu demi menyampaikan maksudnya. “Bohong dengan suamimu. Apa susahnya bilang ketemu teman SMA?”

Seiko tersenyum. Aomine tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Shintaro juga. Seiko meletakkan gelasnya di meja. berpikir apakah dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar dengan duduk berdua, di restoran mewah, pagi-pagi, jam sembilan, dengan reservasi privat?

Semua meja makan kosong. dari sini, kelihatan menara-menara pencakar langit. jendelanya bersih, dan langit masih hangat dengan cahaya pagi. Bukan dengan Shintaro.

“Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang kau, Daiki.” Sebuah fakta yang tidak menarik, sama sekali tidak penting, karena Daiki tahu tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar terjadi di antara mereka. Pelukan? Wow, mana mau Yang Mulia Seiko berpelukan dengan tubuh berlumur peluh macam Aomine? Pegangan tangan? Yang Mulia Seiko enggan terkontaminasi penyebaran virus, jadi… Aomine tetap ada di posisinya, di lapangan basket, di laboratorium teknik mesin, dan Seiko… tetap ada di posisinya, sebagai juara umum nasional ekonomi, sebagai pemain pialang saham berpendapatan lebih dari dua belas digit. Jauh sekali bukan jaraknya?

Tetapi mereka sekarang hanya dipisahkan meja kecil, dan sepatu Aomine menempel dengan ujung sepatu Seiko. Dan cincin emas yang melingkar manis di jari Seiko. Berkilau begitu pantulan cahaya chandelier menimpa si perempuan berambut merah.

“Bilang saja, apa susahnya? Jangan-jangan kau suka aku, ha?” Aomine betulan bercanda, sambil terkekeh ketika mengucapkannya. Hahaha, rasanya menyenangkan juga jadi remaja di masa dewasa, di mana seharusnya masa lalu tetap diam di kotak pandora. Seiko tersenyum penuh rahasia, mengangguk-angguk sembari menyuap tiramissu. Dasar.

Dasar. Seiko kali ini diam saja ketika kalah. Aomine sekarang yang menang.

“Tidak perlu. Nanti dia khawatir.”

Seiko mulai meraih pisau dan garpu. Mengiris urat daging sapi, sambil mengingat-ngingat bahwa faktanya berkebalikan. Shintaro tidak pernah sekali pun cemburu, atau setidaknya bersikap cemburu. Penasaran alasannya mengapa?

_Aku percaya padamu. Untuk apa aku khawatir?_

“Oh, aku tidak suka terlibat dengan rumah tangga orang.” Oh, ternyata jiwa sportif tetaplah bagian dari prinsip kehidupannya. “Apalagi sekarang… hah,”

“Tapi kau tetap membalas chatku dan susah-susah datang ke sini.”

“Aku jadi berpikir mungkin aku gila datang ke sini.”

“Memang.”

“Kau juga sama gilanya, Seiko.”

“Tidak perlu sok kaget. Kau ‘kan yang paling tahu.”

Aomine mendengus, bahasa tubuhnya jujur dan terbuka. “Karena kau yang bilang ada masalah penting. Jadi… cepat katakan. Gara-gara suamimu dan kelakuanmu, aku kehilangan mood.”

“Begitu?” keterkejutan di wajah Seiko tampak dibuat-dibuat, “Berarti tadinya kau ingin mengobrol atau setidaknya ingin kita bicara apa?”

Telunjuk itu mengarah pada dahi Seiko. “Kau,” Daiki geleng-geleng, tersenyum sampai bahunya bergidik. Dia lebih suka berpakaian dengan kaus oblong, celana pendek, dan sepatu basket. Bukan malah terjebak dengan perempuan dari koleksi bukunya yang berjudul “Mesti Dibuang dan Jangan Pernah Diungkit-ungkit Lagi” sembari berpakaian rapi, seolah mau duduk diam di kantor dan mulai mengurus tumpukan administrasi di meja. Harusnya Sakurai mengerjakan, dan Aomine yang bekerja menyisir, menginvestigasi. “Benar-benar bisa menyudutkan orang.”

“Aku malas kalau serius sekarang. Bicara santai saja.” akhirnya Seiko yang membuka lipatan tangannya, dan mulai meletakkan lengan di meja. Dia menekan-nekan punggungnya, terasa berat juga ya, hamil itu. Untung Seiko tipikal yang biasa-biasa saja, dan menerima kodratnya lahir sebagai wanita. Termasuk menyadari feromonnya tetap bekerja dengan baik, dan menyebar dengan baik pula.

Gestur akrab dari Yang Mulia Ratu pun akhirnya diberikan kepada orang lain, setelah Shintaro, tentu saja. Seiko ingat Shintaro, tetapi dia lupa, apa Shintaro sudah makan atau belum, dia pergi sudah mengunci pintu rumah apa belum, Shintaro hari ini sarapan apa?

Seiko bisa ingat rasa paniknya kalau Shintaro belum sarapan, tapi kali ini, sama seperti kemarin, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika dingin besi stetoskop menyentuh kulitnya. Entahlah, mungkin jantungnya terlampau hapal dan bosan dengan keteraturan atau membiasakan diri dengan sikap Shintaro yang serba menurut dan cuma mau memarahinya ketika Seiko membahayakan dirinya sendiri?

"Dulu sulit membayangkan kau hamil. Serius." Aomine menatap Seiko, dengan dua tangan bertumpu di dagu. nadanya serius, seakan-akan berdiskusi mengenai hal penting kenapa orang gila tidak jatuh sakit padahal makan serampangan, dan Aomine punya gaya bicara yang luwes. pembawaan yang tidak terintimidasi oleh ganasnya aura Seiko. "Sekarang... lumayan. kelihatan dewasa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dulu kau 'kan pendek. sudah kuliah tapi seperti anak SMP."

Ini dia. Detak jantungnya merespon cepat. Aomine kelihatan jauh, jauh lebih dewasa dengan kemeja hitam dan jas abu-abu. Seiko tahu di saku Aomine tersimpan lencana kepolisian, namun siapa sangka atlet basket yang hobi menimpuk kepalanya dengan bola tanpa takut nyawanya terancam kini bisa rapi, menyikat sepatu sampai mengilap, dan membuat Seiko mempertanyakan kewarasannya sebagai Seiko—sebagai istri Shintaro?

"Hmm... mau kupanggil sniper di luar sana, Daiki?"

Aomine tergelak. "Sorry, bercanda. Sebetulnya ya... maksudku kau kan tipe cewek orientasi karir. Jadi opsi punya anak pasti terakhir. Pendek sih, tapi kau kan sudah pernah dengar, dan sampai sekarang kamu masih cantik."

Seiko berkedip.

"Masih suka menggoda perempuan, rupanya?" Seiko... bertahan dengan tata krama aristokrat. Mana mungkin ia lupa. hampir semua perempuan satu kampus mengidolakan (diam-diam) Aomine. mana mungkin Seiko lupa atlet olahraga kebanggaan kampus. Sombong luar biasa. Hanya Aomine yang berani dengannya. 

Alis Aomine mengerut tidak terima. "Sejak kapan aku playboy? Ha? Mantanku cuma Tetsuko saja. Cuma... dia? Dan sekarang Kagami dengan Tetsuko dan aku tidak pacaran dengan siapa lagi?"

 _Apa._ Seiko, masih dengan ekspresi tenang. Kalem. Penuh perhitungan pun menuang kembali jus apelnya. "Begitu? Banyak sekali orang yang menilaimu seperti itu."

"Dan kau percaya mereka? Hei, Seiko, aku kecewa." Aomine melipat tangan di dada. Tulang rusuknya mencoba meredam gemuruh amarah. Menghakimi Seiko dengan jengkel yang tidak ditutupi. "Selama ini kau menilaiku seperti itu?"

Hampir saja jusnya tumpah dari bibir gelas. Dengusan pendek Aomine menjelaskan banyak betapa lelaki ini sangat marah... dan kecewa.

"Kalau aku bilang iya, lalu kau mau apa?"

Seiko pelan-pelan menyeruput rasa apel. Asam sekali. Sampai-sampai ia tidak merasakan ponselnya terus bergetar.

"Kau mau tahu? Aku pacaran dengan Tetsuko karena dia sama pendeknya denganmu. Dan sekarang kau sudah menikah, hamil. Bukan denganku." suara Aomine terdengar gelap. Seperti binatang yang kesakitan. Terluka.

Jari-jari Seiko mengerat di kaki gelas. Kuku-kukunya memutih.

"Yang kusukai itu kamu, Seiko. Bukan Tetsuko."

 


End file.
